A data center is facilities for managing a plurality of servers kept in the data center. The data center includes a high-speed communication line, power generation equipment and air conditioning equipment, and intensively manages the plurality of servers. A great number of servers and an air conditioner consume enormous power.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-85267, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-43817 or International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2013/145273.